


Winter Schnee - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Choking, Collars, Court Martial, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, Gang Rape, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Police, Police Brutality, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Stripping, Triple Penetration, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tape gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Watts takes revenge on Ironwood and frames Winter for the crime. The eldest Schnee finds herself dragged before a court-martial, with a life of slavery in store if she's found guilty.
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Original Character(s)
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 23
Kudos: 36
Collections: The Library of Bondage





	Winter Schnee - Arrested!

Arthur Watts was a smart man. Even those inferior fools who were jealous of his genius like James Ironwood and Pietro Polendina acknowledged that. They just also attempted to smear him with labels such as ‘vindictive’ or ‘heartless’. Neither of which was inaccurate, but their use as marks against his scientific capabilities was an intolerable affront. Heart had no place in matters of science, and it was only natural, and necessary, to strike back against those who wronged you. And Watts had a long list of people who had wronged him.

But to start, he’d focus on just two: James, the general who’d betrayed him, and Winter Schnee, the presumptuous rookie specialist who’d nearly gotten him killed in the Paladin Incident he’d used to fake his death. Who cared if her precious general had shut down the project? Her interference had destroyed everything he’d worked for! And Ironwood had the gall to make her his second!

But Watts was also good at choosing useful pieces for his game. And with Salem’s permission, he had assembled quite the pair.

Tyrian, one of the finest combatants on Remnant with a semblance that would let him slip right through aura for a single strike. The last strike most victims ever felt.

That street rat Cinder picked up in Vale, Emerald Sustrai. A pathetic girl overall, completely enthralled with her mistress, but with a semblance that could make a person see and hear whatever she wanted. Her only weaknesses were a difficulty, but not inability, to affect multiple people, which could be worked around, and that mechanical and electronic observation could not be fooled, which was something that Watts himself could more than compensate for. With his skill and patience, he could make a camera see whatever he wanted it to see.

And after some careful research, he’d uncovered a secret passage Ironwood had constructed in his office in case of emergencies. It wasn’t on any blueprints and as far as Watts could tell, no one else knew about it.

The paranoid fool. His fear would be his downfall. And his favorite soldier would take the blame.

* * *

Winter had been in the mess when she’d heard her scroll go off. She’d recused herself from the conversation she’d been having with Harriet and Vine of the Ace Ops, having been checking to make sure their rookie, Marrow Amin, was fitting into the group dynamic well. After the Fall of Beacon, the general had seen fit to promote the dog faunus huntsman into the open spot both as a reward for his skills and exemplary service, and to try to combat the tide of anti-faunus sentiment that had only been inflamed by the Fall of Beacon. Of course, Marrow was still young, but it was a necessary move.

Unfortunately, many of the general’s necessary moves had not drawn much public approval as of late. The dust embargo, closing the borders, curfews in both Atlas and Mantle, the methods they’d employed as of late were draconian. But considering the threat they were up against, Salem, they were all necessary, even if the public didn’t know it. They despised the general for his actions, and her for supporting them. Her father had even experienced a preposterous popularity boost because it, their feud well known.

But she would not stop doing assisting her superior. She was honored to have been taken into his confidence on this most important matter. He planned to tell the Ace Ops once their lineup had settled, but he had chosen to bring her into the know as soon as he returned from Beacon. He trusted her, and she would not fail that trust. She would be his Winter Maiden when the time came, and until then, she would do whatever he needed her to.

Thus, when she opened her scroll and saw his text to come to his office at once, she brushed past the dark-skinned officer at the entrance of the hall and marched off, the woman’s green hair flying out of the way as she charged and watching her as she went.

Winter was hardly a stranger to stares. Even beyond her bloodline and high rank, hark work had earned her a body most would kill for. Her long, toned legs clad in high-heel boots and tight uniform pants, and a buoyant bosom that stretched the chest of her dress shirt would have made her gorgeous in any circle. But add that to her reputation as a cold, all-business woman, an ‘ice queen’ as one infuriating Vale huntsman would say, and she’d always had to second guess whether her men were looking at her with the respect due a superior officer, or the carnal lust of looking upon a forbidden fruit.

She arrived at the general’s office without delay, rushing through the door. He’d long ago given her leave to enter at will when he called her. She stepped inside and shut the door, snapping to attention.

“General Ironwood, sir!” she said. “What do you… need?”

Something was wrong. The general was draped across his desk like a limp puppet, his arms and head hanging loose in the open air.

What in the world was going on? The general enjoyed a good drink, but he never partook while on duty. Why was he seemingly unconscious?

“General? Is everything alright?” Winter slowly stepped forward, her closing distance giving her a better angle of sight on her superior’s back.

Where a red stain was steadily growing under his white coat.

“General!” Winter yelled.

She dashed around the desk and came up right behind the older man, her eyes widening with horror. General Ironwood had been stabbed, a sword, still implanted, driven through his back and up into his heart.

This… this could not go unavenged. This _would not_ go unavenged. Some assassin had murdered the closest thing she had to a father. Whether Salem, father, or Robyn Hill, or some coward she’d never heard of was behind it, she would see them brought to justice.

She raised her hand to her earpiece, ready to call in this atrocity. But before she could, her eyes locked onto the saber embedded the general and noticed something shocking.

It was _hers_. It was her saber, the very same one she had forged at Atlas Academy. The very same one she’d been wearing at her waist all… day?

She pulled open her white long coat and glanced down at her hidden scabbard. It was empty.

“What the hell?” she muttered.

“General!”

The door to the office was slammed open, a squad of uniformed troopers flushing into the room, rifles drawn.

“General, we heard your call for help!” the lead soldier called, his eyes hidden by his helmet. “What’s wrong—”

All the troopers gasped when they saw the general’s body. Less than a second later, all their rifles were pointed at her.

“Winter Schnee!” the squad leader shouted. “Get on the ground and put your hands behind your head!”

“What?” Winter gasped. “No, trooper, I didn’t—”

They weren’t listening. She’d been found right next to the body, her personal saber was the murder weapon, and she was currently both in position to have delivered the killing strike and unarmed. These men had every reason to think her the murderer. And with her prowess as well known as it was, they weren’t taking chances.

They opened fire. She instinctively pulled her arms in front of her head, her aura cushioning the few lightning dust rounds she couldn’t dodge. She had to get out of here! These men, dutiful patriots they may have been, would take her in and let whoever had set her up get away. She had to escape and track them down herself.

She thrust out her hand and conjured a line of white glyphs right through the squad. The ones at the farthest edges of the formation leapt back, some dropping their rifles to snatch something else off their belts.

Winter leapt across the desk and as soon as her boot made contact with the first glyph, she was speeding across the room. She barged through the central soldiers, tossing the squad leader into the wall. She was inches from the doorway, inches from escape, from seeking justice for General Ironwood.

However, just as she was inches away, a thin force suddenly wrapped around her chest, pinning her arms to her body and sending her crashing into the wall. Her head smacked into the steel and blurred her vision, but a simple glance downward revealed that she’d been hit and restrained by a gravity dust bola, the standard-issue capture weapon for all troops. The soldiers at the edge must have thrown them, the fiber cable binding her body while the crushing field of the dust shut down her aura and restrained her semblance.

The troopers fell on her in an instant, two of them wrenching her to her feet while the others circled her point-blank, their rifles trained and ready.

“You… you don’t… understand…” she murmured, her head still swimming from hitting the wall. “I’m innocent—”

The squad leader who’d she’d sent flying marched up and slapped her across the face. Winter’s mind took a moment to register what had just happened, the stinging sensation still tingling on her cheek.

“Special Operative Winter Schnee, you are under arrest for the murder of General James Ironwood,” he declared. “Through, your crime, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be property of the Department of Military Police until your court-martial. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“I… yes, officer,” she replied, her head hanging low. This wasn’t just a squad of troopers. It was a squad of military police. As much as she wanted to struggle and escape, the part of her that had been trained to respect the chain of command was too strong. “Yes, officer, I understand. May I request that my previous actions be recused?”

“Denied, you will be charged with resisting arrest along with your other charges. You’ll get no special treatment, Ms. Schnee,” the officer growled. “Cuff her and search her.”

The two soldiers holding her nodded and marched her over to the desk. A hand was pushed down on her back and she was bent over the table, her face pressed into the cold unforgiving metal. Her arms, pinned to her sides by the bola, were wiggled around behind her back. A distinctive _click_ and a new tight pressure on the wrists of her black leather gloves let her know that she had been handcuffed.

Another trooper came over and began searching her. He started low, pawing her high-heel boots and working his way up her long legs. His palms held tight to her thick thighs, only then moving further along to cup her toned ass. His fingers squeezed in her tight flesh, shooting a rush of warmth through Winter with each pinch.

“Er… ergh… is…” she grunted. “…is this strictly protocol?”

“Concerning the severity of your crimes, yes,” the squad leader replied. “And I suggest you stay quiet unless spoken too, specialist. Unless you want to be stripped right here.”

Stripped? That would mean being dragged out of the general’s office and all the way to a holding cell, bound and naked. All of Atlas Academy would see her in the nude, and whatever respect she still had that she’d have to leverage to beat this frameup would be annihilated. She couldn’t let that happen!

Thus, she stayed quiet as the search continued. The frisking trooper unbuckled her belt with her scabbard and removed the two combat knives she had strapped inside her jacket. With her sides cleared, she was wrenched just a bit off the desk so the soldier could reach her chest. His palms enveloped his clothed breasts, his fingers wriggling about to grope every inch of her orbs. Her shirt was pulled even tighter than usual, the fabric pricking sparks across her skin.

Winter’s breath began to grow short. The search was humiliating, her situation nothing less than a nightmare. And yet, her body was reacting to it in a way that, while she had experienced something similar before, never to such a degree. Heat was building deep within her flesh, so much that she had to bite her lower lips to keep from emitting any sound that might make things worse for her.

At last, the trooper squeezed her breasts one last time and pulled away. “Only the last place to check, sir.”

“Very well, officer,” the squad leader said. “Cut her open.”

Cut her open? What did they mean—

The sound of a knife slicing through fabric and a sudden wisp of cool air teasing her privates answered her question. Her navy blue panties were cut away from her body and her mind was sent into a panic.

“Officer, I must protest!” she shouted. “Cavity searches are necessary under protocol but only by soldiers of the same gender— _oh! Oh!_ ”

Her protests were cut off when the squad leader brought his hand down and _slapped_ her ass hard. She didn’t have a moment to recover before he unleashed a barrage of hefty smacks, spanking her like a naughty schoolgirl. At first, she squealed with pain at the act but as it kept going, her noises became throaty gasps of pleasure.

The troopers seized the moment of her distraction and passed around her panties. When they made it to the front, the soldier there took advantage of her open mouth and jammed the underwear into her jaws. Winter yelped in shock, but the soldier kept a hand on her chin and her forehead and pressed her mouth shut while another acquired a roll of silver duct tape from the general’s desk. They ripped off a sizable strip and pasted it over the huntress’ lips, trapping her panties within and restricting her voice to muffled grunts and whines.

“You were warned to keep quiet, Specialist Schnee. Now you’ve lost the right to speech,” the squad leader proclaimed. “Soldier, you may complete your search when you are ready.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He was ready awfully quickly. There was only a second’s delay from when Winter was gagged to when she felt the soldier’s rough, pudgy fingers enter inside her. Through both her holes.

The feeling of something going up her asshole felt unnatural, her body cringing as the finger entered up to the knuckle and scraped around her sphincter. She held back tears as the faintest whispers of pain tormented her.

The finger in her vagina received a very different response. Thanks to her body’s instinctive reaction to the rest to the search, the military police officer found Winter’s folds warm and wet. Every scrap teased more juices from her cunt, her pussy churning with every stab of flesh. Even gagged it took all her effort to stifle her moans.

Still, Winter couldn’t help but struggle, causing the troopers to yank her back down and press her into the desk. The squad leader rained down another volley of spanks on her, her butt jiggling with each smack. Unfortunately, that was the final straw.

The final splash of pain caused the wave of pleasure within the white-haired woman to skyrocket. Winter arched her head back and howled as her orgasm shook her and her juices flooded her pussy.

“Well, well,” the squad leader remarked. “She’s a criminal and a slut.”

“She’s clear, sir,” the trooper who had searched her revealed. He removed his fingers from her holes, one of them drenched in her cum. “The assassin has no further weapons nor contraband on her person.”

“Very good, soldier. Get this disgrace to the uniform on her feet!” the squad leader replied. “Get this whore to prison where she belongs!”

They pulled on Winter’s arms and heaved her to her feet, her handcuffs jingling behind her. Two troopers took hold of either side of her body and marched her out of the office. The squad leader put a hand on his earpiece and radioed for a prison transport on the nearest landing platform.

Winter tried to keep her head held high as she was escorted through Atlas Academy’s halls, maintain some level of dignity that she could use to get out of this mess. But every time they passed a group of students or soldiers, the muttering would begin.

“The General’s been assassinated? Are you sure?”

“She’s been arrested as the killer? But she always seemed so professional.”

“The Ice Queen? They found her with her weapon in his body while it was still warm. Probably not used to sticking some in Ironwood for a change if you know what I mean.”

“Nah, she got too much of a stick up her ass. Of course, once she goes on the market, I’m sure a lot of buyers will want to stick something in her. Criminal women are so much fun to break.”

Winter bristled at the gossip, only kept moving when her guards tightened their grip and yanked her forward. News of the assassination was spreading far too quickly. The body had only just been found. Whoever had framed her must have been disseminating the case on their own, making sure information spread as possible in order to ruin her reputation. The court might listen to a respected specialist and huntress, but not some slut.

And she was not a slut. She may have been gagged with her own panties and her juices may have been dripping through her torn uniform pants and onto the floor, but she was not a slut.

At last, the party arrived at the landing platform, the airship touching down just as they arrived. The doors to the back were flung open and the military police officers shoved Winter inside.

“Take a seat, ice whore,” one of them commanded.

Winter growled but was forced onto one of the metal benches of the ship. The two officers who’d restrained her getting to work adding additional bindings while the rest of the squad kept their weapons trained on her.

A length of wire attached to the wall was looped through the bola squeezing her chest and down through the connecting links of her handcuffs, ensuring she couldn’t move away from the wall. A pair of leg irons was clasped around her ankles, binding her feet together and securing them to the floor of the craft.

“The criminal is secure,” one of the troopers called to the pilots as the squad pulled the doors closed and sat within the hold. “Let’s get her out of here!”

The pilot nodded and the airship took flight, Atlas Academy gleaming like a true ivory tower through the window.

Winter could only watch it fade into the distance as she was taken away to jail for a crime she didn’t commit. And if she didn’t figure out some way to take control of her court-martial, her fate would only get worse.

* * *

Watts smirked as his fingers flew across his scroll network, the first stage of his plan a complete success.

Emerald had used her skills at thievery and her semblance to steal Winter’s sword without the huntress ever realizing it. She’d then handed it off to Tyrian, who’d used Ironwood’s secret passage to enter the general’s office without James ever realizing it. Then all it took was a burst of the scorpion faunus’ semblance and a precise thrust to the heart and the tin man breathed his last.

Then came the frameup, beginning with Emerald making Winter hear a notification on her scroll and see a text from her superior, and the Ace Ops that were with her see the timepieces around them as a few minutes earlier. Once Winter had run off like the good dog she was, Watts had simply sent an alert to the nearby military police guards and let them find the bitch sniffing her master’s corpse.

Now, the former second-in-command of the Atlas military was behind bars. The kingdom was in an uproar. Winter’s mugshots were circulating on all the new channels and her court-martial was set to be the event of the decade.

A bit of video editing, some records modification, and a hint of bribery just to be safe, and the case against her would be airtight.

* * *

“Special Operative Winter Schnee, you are hereby found guilty on all charges! You are dishonorably discharged from the Atlesian Military, effective immediately!”

Winter’s hopes plummeted into her stomach.

The court-martial had not gone at all as she had hoped. Her alibi that she had received a summons to the general’s office _after_ his time of death was shot to pieces when her scroll’s records were checked and there was no such text. Harriet and Vine confirmed that she left their conversation in the mess after checking her scroll, but they heard no ringing alert that it had received a message. And worse, for some reason, they reported that they had all talked a few minutes earlier than they had, making it plausible that she _had_ arrived at the office before the murder.

The prosecution had then brought out the security recordings, which Winter was sure would prove her innocence. But the video had been tampered with. It showed her doing the deed, thrusting her saber into the general’s back, and connected fluidly up to her arrest. At that point, the entire courtroom’s mind had been made up. She was a criminal and a murderess.

The judge banged his gavel for silence. “Ms. Schnee, as punishment for your crimes, I sentence you to a lifetime of slavery. The arresting officer has declined the right of first claim, so henceforth, you shall be the property of the Kingdom of Atlas, to be put to whatever purpose they deem fit. Take her away!”

Winter wanted to fight it. She wanted to shout that they had the wrong woman, that the general’s assassin was still out there, that all of Atlas was in danger now that everyone who knew about Salem was either dead or in prison. But she couldn’t.

She was broken. She was beaten. She had failed her mentor completely and would spend the rest of her life as a slave for that oversight.

The military police officers came on either side of her and bent her over the defendant’s table. Once more, her gloved hands were yanked behind her back and her wrists clasped in handcuffs. One of the troopers ordered her to open her mouth and she obeyed. Immediately afterward, they shoved a pale white ballgag between her lips. They pulled the leather straps tight and locked them around the back of her head. Last but not least, a dark leather slave collar was wrapped around her throat and _clicked_ shut.

“Get moving, convict,” she was commanded. “You’ve gotta be processed before you’re ready for market.”

Winter was wrenched back to her feet and marched out of the courtroom. On the way out, she got a glimpse of the crowd. Most were shouting out condemnations of her, but her eyes swiftly found one of the few that wasn’t. Her father, the only family member she could find in the audience, merely met her eyes and flashed a condescending smile. While she was in prison, some of the guards had taunted her with the news that he’d done well in the emergency elections for the general’s council seats. She was unaware who had claimed the other, but it was bad enough that he was there at all.

The thought lit a fire in her broken will. She narrowed her eyes and thrashed about in her escort’s grip. If she was going to spend the rest of her life in chains, it might as well be for something she’d wanted to do for as long as she could remember.

Unfortunately, the officers restraining her had not earned their positions lightly. When she started struggling, they tightened their grip on her arms and shoulders, their auras protecting them from her wild kicks.

“Criminal is hostile!” One of the troopers yelled. “Shock her!”

Winter’s eyes widened, her collar lighting up blue. A crackle of electricity surged through her and the white-haired woman threw her head back, her scream muffled by her ballgag.

When it ended, she sagged in her captors’ arms. A third soldier ran up and attached a leash to her collar. He marched in front of her and pulled the leather taut. One of her escorts smacked her butt to get her walking again and then she was tugged by her neck out of the courtroom.

She was loaded into an airship and returned to prison in a flash. It was time for her processing.

She was pulled into her cell and surrounded by police officers. The warden himself even came down to oversee the proceedings.

She had been allowed to wear her dress uniform to the trial, but that wouldn’t do now that she was a convicted criminal. With an officer with a finger on her shock collar remote watching through the cameras, Winter was uncuffed and the policemen set to work.

Her jacket was the first thing they peeled off, followed by her belt, her tie, and the first several buttons of her dress shirt. With the folds undone, her substantial breasts were free to bounce out. Her lacy, white bra had its straps cut by a knife and her tits were exposed to open air, her pink nipples hard in the brisk prison air.

Strangely, though her pants and panties were pulled down to her high-heel boots, nothing else was taken off her. One guard come forward and pressed a syringe into her arm, injecting her with the chips her owner and the government would use to track her, but that was it.

The warden came around Winter and pulled her arms down behind her back, recuffing her. He leaned down next to her ear, his breath warm on her neck. Despite herself, she felt a tingle run through her skin.

“You shouldn’t have tried to escape back at the court, Ms. Schnee,” the warden whispered. “Now you have to be disciplined like the naughty criminal you are.”

“Wahht?” Winter squealed through her gag, but it was already too late.

The warden kicked her in the back of her legs, and she tumbled chest first to the floor. All around, the guards fell on her, their combined strength pinning her against the stone no matter how hard she struggled.

Soon after, she felt a thick, bulbous tip poke at her wet entrance. She went rigid, several of the guards wrapping their hands around her breasts and groping her.

“Plhese,” she begged, a pair of tears trickling down her face. “Dhon’t.”

The warden scoffed. “I’ve seen plenty of bitches like you, Schnee. Sluts who think they’re so high and mighty until you slap a collar on them and put them in cuffs. You made your bed, ice whore. Lie in it.”

He plunged inside and Winter squealed. The rigid, meaty dick thrust into her pussy over and over, each one splitting her folds and summoning up juices from her womb. Pleasure flowed through her nerves like a great sea, a warmth tingling across her skin. It was like the night she was arrested only a hundred times stronger, moans emanating from her throat as she was taken doggystyle on the ground.

That’s when revelation struck her. So what if she hadn’t killed the general? She’d had a duty to protect him and she’d failed spectacularly at that. _She_ had resisted arrest and not gone quietly when the police came for her. _She_ had broken the law. She deserved this. She deserved to be punished for her crimes.

And who knew? There was no evidence to support her story of the assassination other than her own memory. Perhaps she was as guilty of that as the evidence suggested.

One of the guards pinched her nipple, triggering a howl of pleasure from her throat. The man twisted the pink tit and she only got louder.

“Looks like the slut is getting into it,” the warden mocked. “You like paying for your crimes, Ms. Schnee?”

“Yeehss! Yeehss! Fuhck mee!” Winter moaned, drool gathering at her white ballgag. “Puhnesh mee—ah!”

Her leash had been pulled tight by the guard above, her collar choking out her neck.

“You don’t give the orders here, convict!” the warden yelled in her ear. “That upstart move just cost you your sight. Officer! Get this bitch a hood!”

One of the men ran off while the warden nodded to the man holding the leash. He lowered the cord and Winter could breathe again. She grunted and yelped as the warden sped up his hammering, his pelvis smacking her ass with each thrust.

“Now do you understand? You forfeited your rights as a person when you stabbed your superior officer in the back,” the warden growled. “You are a criminal. You are a slave. You are property and you only exist to pay for your crimes by serving others. Is that understood?”

He punctuated his question with one final ramming, his cock ravaging her womb. Winter gasped, an orgasm breaking out at her very core and flooding her with pleasure. Her pussy clenched tight and the warden expunged a tide of semen into her cunt. The huntress moaned as a second orgasm ripped through her. Her muscles finally gave out and she collapsed to the floor, matted white hair sticking to her sweaty forehead.

The warden pulled his cock out of her, a trickle of white seed pooling against her thighs. He reached up and undid her ballgag.

“Say thank you, ice whore.”

“Thank you.”

SMACK! She was spanked. Winter yelped as the sting filtered off her jiggling butt.

“Try, thank you, warden.”

“Thank you, warden,” Winter said. “Please, punish this convict however you see fit. Fuck me! Come inside me! Pound this criminal pussy until there’s baby inside me more loyal to Atlas!”

The warden smirked. “That’s the plan, ice whore. We’ve only got you for one night before you get shipped off to market, and the general meant a lot to all these boys. Your penance starts now.”

The real punishment began. Winter was hefted onto her knees, her handcuffs jingling behind her, and the guards ran a train on her. One lay down on the ground and she straddled him, his rod thrusting up into her soaked pussy. His hands reached up and fondled her buoyant breasts, his fingers massaging the ends of her tits before he sat up and took her whole teat in his mouth. His tongue lathered out, soaking her nipple in sloppy, wet kisses.

Another walked over standing up, his cock erect and straight like steel. The guard grasped the back of her dirtied white hair and rammed his dick into her mouth. He thrust like a piledriver, smashing her balls into her nose as his penis raked across her throat. She nearly gagged under the force, but her military discipline had not abandoned her upon her conviction. She stifled her reflex and instead flicked her tongue along the guard’s bulbous tip.

“Holy hell, the slut gives head like a pro!” he exclaimed. “Maybe it was a lover’s spat that got the general killed.”

Winter bristled, barely repressing the urge to bite down on the bastard’s cock. To suggest that the general would ever break protocol like that!

“That’s your last turn for the night, officer. We don’t speak ill of the dead, and most certainly not of a great man like James Ironwood,” the warden proclaimed with a frown.

“Sorry, sir. Got caught up in the moment.”

“We’re all responsible for our actions, no matter the time and place. Remember that, or you’ll end up with a collar around your neck one day.”

“Yes, sir.”

“At ease,” the warden said. He smiled at Winter and licked his lips.

He knelt behind her and lined his dick up at her asshole. After a brief breath, he plunged his thick shaft up her sphincter.

It was tight, tighter than any feeling Winter had ever felt before, like she was squeezing a lump of coal into a diamond with her butt muscles. And that tightness only pushed more pressure into her body.

But the best part was the pressure. With a dick in all her holes, they all pounded her relentlessly, never once giving her an opening to recover. It was like when the military police officer had fingered her the night of her arrest, only with three limbs pushing her to the limit. Three thick, meaty limbs. Her pale, sweaty flesh jiggled with each smack of their hips, her lithe, toned muscles struggling to keep up with the triple fucking.

Quickly, another orgasm rocked through her, and in turn, her jailers released their loads. Streams of seed flooded her womb and her bowels, but it was her mouth occupied the huntress’s attention. The guard up front gripped her hair tight and smashed her lips all the way down to the base of his cock. Warm, salty cum drowned her tongue, eliciting a new, panicked squeak from the captive huntress.

“Don’t you dare lose a drop!” the guard commanded. “Open your damn mouth, slut! I want to see it all!”

He pulled out and wrenched Winter’s head back by the hair. The convicted woman opened her lips, revealing the lake of white semen pooled around her tongue.

The other jailers broke out laughing. The guard who’d gotten the blowjob scowled and released her hair.

“Swallow it,” he growled, stomping away.

Winter did just that, savoring the small victory and the warm sludge flowing down her throat. Right afterward, the warden reached around her head and lodged her ballgag back between her lips.

“That was amusing, ice whore, I’ll give you that,” he chuckled. “But don’t forget. Your uppity attitude has already cost you your sight.”

Winter cocked her head to the side, confused about what he meant. At least until another guard entered the cell, a black leather hood in his hands. Her eyes widened as the man approached and it was the last thing she ever saw that night.

The smooth, elastic bag was pulled over her head and zipped down the back. Aside from two small holes for her nostrils, her face and chin were completely encased. As promised, her sight had been taken from her for her crimes.

As soon as the hood was on, the jailers went right back to fucking her, their dicks sawing a merciless rhythm through her cunt and ass. With only darkness to greet her eyes, she was freed from the distractions of her sight to focus exclusively on the pleasure of her punishment. Each thrust felt like a jackhammer to her flesh, digging new, deeper wells of euphoria from the depths of her orgasms. Eventually, it felt like she was cumming with every thrust, her juices flowing like wine as she was injected with gallon after gallon of semen racing for her womb and the fertile eggs within.

Eventually, she was yanked onto her feet. The jailers’ hands flew about and finished stripping her of her shirt, pants, and high-heel boots. Her cuffed hands were raised higher behind her back, but a new set of shackles were locked around them as well. Her legs were pulled into the air after, new cuffs locking around her ankles and suspending her in place.

The train didn’t stop, her darkness continually punctuated by her pussy being filled and her own squeals of pleasure. Honestly, she was pretty sure she fell asleep before the fucking ended. The warden would have harsh words for her about that.

After all, she was a slave, a dirty criminal slut. She didn’t get to decide when her punishment ended.

* * *

Watts smiled as he gazed into Winter’s cell. He had already hacked the market server and purchased her with the lien Jacques had paid him for rigging the council election, but he was so glad he’d snuck into the prison to get a sneak peek at his new property.

It was a good look for her. Hanging from the ceiling from chains on her wrists and ankles, a black leather hood pulled tight over her face and the ballgag between her lips. The collar around her neck and the mix of seeds dripping from her pussy into a puddle below only completed the image.

It wouldn’t be the last time she ended up in such a state. Though Watts found little pleasure in such carnal activities, he was very aware of the opportunities available from having a Schnee as his breeding slave. One of the most powerful semblances on Remnant, and it was passed down by blood. How Jacques could have ever stopped at three spawn was beyond the scientist. But then again, the businessman was a fool.

He’d have to find a mate of proper stock for his new mare. Tyrian wouldn’t do it, something about keeping his loins free should his goddess require him or something like that, and Hazel would reject it on some preposterous moral grounds. Perhaps Cinder’s other minion? Or one of Atlas’ students? Jacques was reintroducing him to Atlas society as a survivor of Ironwood’s cruel paranoia and Winter’s criminal rank climbing, so it was possible he could swing things to make himself headmaster. Whatever the case, in a generation, Salem would have multiple wielders of one of the versatile powers on Remnant at her command.

And Watts? He took another look at Winter’s suspended body behind bars. His mind wandered to the broadcasts playing her mugshots non-stop, denouncing her as the greatest traitor the kingdom had ever known.

He smirked and strode away. He had his revenge. He could attend to other matters before he returned to his list.

**Author's Note:**

> Another dark one here, the nature of the kink lend itself to them. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list.


End file.
